Valentine's Day
by mikotyzini
Summary: Yuzu finds it hard to deal with how popular Mei is on Valentine's Day - is this going to be the worst Valentine's Day ever?


_Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! I hope that this can lighten up your day Like always, I don't own the characters._

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yuzu!" Harumin said excitedly as she sat her backpack down on her desk, taking out the notebooks she would need for homeroom.

"Hmmph," was the only response Yuzu gave her, arms folded across her chest as she stared straight forward.

"Jeez, grouch! I know you're single and all, but that doesn't mean you need to have a bad day!" Harumin said, not noticing Yuzu's wince as she poked Yuzu's shoulder to get her attention. "Look, I'm single too and I'm having a great day so far!"

Sighing as she turned towards Harumin, Yuzu stubbornly replied, "I'm not single. I'm just…romantically challenged at this point in time." Hearing Harumin burst out laughing, Yuzu couldn't help but break out a small smile as well. Harumin did have a good point. It was pointless to be upset just because she couldn't participate in a silly day. Today might not actually be that bad.

Leaning across the aisle towards Yuzu, Harumin whispered, "You know who's not romantically challenged?" as she nodded towards the other side of the room.

Yuzu looked in the direction Harumin was gesturing and frowned, feeling a sharp pang of jealousy. Never mind her earlier hopefulness; today was definitely NOT going to be a good day.

Across the room, the love of her life was accepting a small wrapped box graciously from a girl who sat a few rows behind her. From how nervous the girl looked, she may as well have been confessing to the Student Council President. Yuzu clenched her teeth together, feeling her heart start racing at that though. For her part, Mei seemed to be taking the situation rather nonchalantly, as she gave the girl a small smile and bowed her head slightly in what must have been a "thank you."

Yuzu narrowed her eyes at the girl as she quickly walked back to her seat, making a mental note of the girl's name. She had unknowingly just made a new enemy.

Looking back at Mei, Yuzu felt her jaw drop open slightly as she saw that yet _another_ girl was presenting her with a Valentine's Day gift. She furrowed her brow as she ground her teeth together, wondering if this was how the entire day was going to go. If so, maybe she should just go home sick now before she got suspended for doing something impulsive to keep the other girls away from Mei.

"The Prez sure has a lot of admirers, huh Yuzu," Harumin commented, leaning casually back in her chair while pulling her phone out from her cleavage to start texting. "I'm honestly surprised that you aren't over there giving her a gift too!"

At this, Yuzu looked down at her desk, feeling her eyes begin to water and hoping beyond hope that she could keep any tears from falling. She had _wanted_ to give Mei something for Valentine's Day, but Mei had made it very clear that she shouldn't do that. Mei wasn't comfortable yet with the idea of treating Yuzu any differently while the two were at school. So even though all Yuzu wanted to do was go running through the halls telling everyone that she loved Mei, she understood that Mei was much more reserved with her feelings and so she respected her wishes.

But just because she understood, that didn't mean that it didn't hurt, especially at times like these. She guessed that this was one of the drawbacks of Mei being so widely admired by an entire school filled with girls.

Yuzu looked over at Mei once again, finding a third girl presenting her with a gift. She quickly looked back down, taking a slow, rattling breath to try to slow her rapidly beating heart. Finding no comfort in the wooden top of her desk, she chanced another quick glance, only to find herself looking directly in Mei's eyes.

Drawing her breath, Yuzu felt the butterflies awaken in her stomach, the way they always did when the two of them locked eyes. Time seemed to stand still as Mei looked at Yuzu with concern, a look Yuzu returned with longing. After several seconds, Yuzu forced herself to tear her eyes away from Mei's gaze and back to her desk. Getting lost in Mei's eyes only made Yuzu want to walk across the room and pull the girl into a passionate kiss, which would surely ruin any semblance of secrecy they were trying to maintain. And Yuzu was really trying to curb her impulsive tendencies these days.

Yuzu wondered why she had even bothered to show up early to class this morning. If she had showed up late, she would have missed the whole parade of girls professing their adoration of the girl Yuzu was only allowed to secretly love. That would have spared her at least some of the heartache.

"Eh hmm."

Startled by the sound, Yuzu looked up to find Mei standing patiently next to her desk.

Shocked, Yuzu stammered, "Y-yes Mei?"

Mei pulled one of her arms around from behind her back, revealing a small blue rectangular box that was wrapped neatly in a matching blue ribbon. Extending the box slightly towards Yuzu, Mei said, "I hope that you will accept this gift from me," bowing her head slightly at the end, as if she was actually nervous that Yuzu might actually turn her down. Yuzu noticed that most of their classmates were intently watching the exchange between the two girls, several whispering excitedly to each other.

Of course, Yuzu didn't care that anyone else was watching since her heart was soaring at this instand. She broke into a giant smile, jumping up from her desk and pulling a surprised Mei into a big hug, exclaiming, "Of course I'll accept your gift, Mei!"

Breaking the hug, Mei tenderly handed the box to Yuzu as she said, "It's small, but I hope that you like it."

Yuzu looked down at the box then back up at Mei, smiling broadly. Just when she had been ready to write off this day as one of the worst ever, Mei had come through to make it one of the best.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Yuzu as she gasped. "Mei! I didn't get you anything!"

Mei smiled back at Yuzu. "You don't need to give me anything, Yuzu. You've already given me plenty."

Yuzu could tell Mei truly meant what she said, but it still didn't feel right. Then an idea occurred to Yuzu. She pulled Mei into another hug and put her lips to the girl's ear, whispering slowly, "I'll just have to give you something tonight when we get home…" Pulling back, Yuzu giggled as she saw the faint blush that was forming on Mei's cheeks.

"I'll look forward to that…" Mei whispered as she turned to walk back to her seat, blush still evident on her face. As soon as the conversation ended, Yuzu heard the chorus of whispers start up around the room. Everyone was no doubt wondering why the Student Council President, whom everyone admired and looked up to, was giving a Valentine's gift to the new girl who hardly followed school rules.

Yuzu sat back down at her desk and looked intently at her gift. Harumin leaned over and said excitedly, "The Prez has never given a gift to anyone before! What'd she give you, Yuzu?"

Yuzu slowly untied the ribbon and removed the lid from the box, gasping softly as she pulled out a pair of beautiful turquoise and silver earrings. Harumin oooh'd as Yuzu held them out for her to see. As Harumin carefully inspected them, Yuzu looked back in the box and noticed a small card.

Pulling it out, she laughed as she read:

"Dear Yuzu,

I know that no matter what I do, I won't ever get you to follow the dress code. Accepting this, I'd rather see you breaking the rules wearing something I've picked out for you, than anything else.

Plus, they bring out your eyes.

Happy Valentine's Day.

Love,  
Mei"

"She's right, you know. They do bring out your eyes." Yuzu jumped, realizing that Harumin had been reading the card over her shoulder. She handed the earrings back to Yuzu, who quickly took off the ones she had been wearing (that were also against the dress code) and put on the new ones.

Harumin held up a small mirror so that Yuzu could see what they looked like. As she looked at her reflection, she smiled as she saw Mei looking at her from across the room.

Breaking into a grin, she turned around to face the girl and, without thinking, yelled across the room, "Thank you, Mei! This was the best Valentine's gift ever! I'll try to give you something just as good tonight!"

Yuzu laughed as Mei blushed fiercely. Most of the class turned to look at her with a mixture of jealousy or curiosity, but Yuzu just flashed them all a big smile before turning back to Harumin. This was going to be the best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
